Oréon, Pocket Monster
by VirguleAddict
Summary: Suite de "Sydney, Pocket Monster"! Je poste la seconde histoire en même temps que la première, parce que je préfère celle ci.   Sedna, Une planète ressuscitée et à nouveau habitée... des passages dimensionnelles, des histoires loufoques mais tristes...
1. 0 Prologue

_**Aisha Tuvley : Grande conseillère - Agent 1 (capture)**_

_**Allen : General de L'U.G.**_

_**Angela Adamant - Agent 2 (éducation)**_

_**Eleanor Blatty**_

_**Eugène-Liam Prime**_

_**Francis**_

_**Icha Tuvley : Impératrice de Sedna**_

_**May Oreso**_

_**Oréon - Agent 4 (informations)**_

_**Siano Inc.**_

_**Sidney Europa Airlie**_

_**Martin Collins - Agent 3 (géographe et historien)**_

_**Pokémons**_

_**Blue**_

_**Team Rocket**_

_**Hoen**_

_

* * *

_

_**Une onde, un souffle, une brise.**_

_**Doucement, Oréon laissait le vent lui caresser le visage.**_

_**Qui était-elle, d'où venait elle? **_

…

_**Tout cela devait rester secret.**_

_**Après l'appelle du Général Allen à la Pension Inc., maintenant devenu poste de commandement de Sedna, une équipe fut dépêchée à la crevasse où elle s'engouffra pour tomber dans le nouveau monde, non sans préparations. D'après le rapport du Général et de la petite Sidney, ce nouveau monde était peuplé de créatures magiques nommée Pokémons… Malgré l'empressement d'Allen, il avait pu faire un dossier détaillé, grâce a une petite machine de cet autre monde qu'avait ramené la fille de l'ambassadrice ; un Pokédex.**_

_**Les sujets envoyés sur cette étrange planète devant remplir l'encyclopédie se devaient d'être jeune et courageux. Oréon avait rapidement était choisie ; Dans les 15 ans, elle avait une bouille d'enfant, facile pour passer pour quelqu'un de plus jeune et ne sachant pas grand chose sur les petites bestioles de l'autre monde. Ses cheveux noisette s'alliaient à merveille à ses grands yeux chocolat. Une des propriétés des gens nés sur Sedna était d'avoir les yeux d'une couleur vive, voir étrange. Son chocolat était pur.**_

_**Après avoir été amenée ici, elle a été séparée de la troupe. Chose qui semblait normale car le trou dimensionnel n'était pas fixe, ce qui expliquait que la jeune Sidney était apparut dans une forêt et son ami Eugène-Liam dans une ville.**_

_**4 personnes avait était emmenées, Angela Adamant, Martin Collins, La Grande Aisha et elle, Oréon. Ce qui avait étonné tout le monde était que la Grande Aisha avait déjà traversé ce monde, l'impératrice Icha elle-même ne savait pas que sa sœur avait fait ce voyage. **_

_**La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge était tombée dans ce monde alors qu'elle était en voyage en Irsyanthes. Elle s'était liée à plusieurs Pokémons et s'était fait un ami. Elle y vécu 2 ans. Mais alors qu'elle était partie faire une balade pour se rafraichir un soir, elle était à nouveau tombée dans un trou dimensionnel et retourné sur Earth, ou elle rencontra enfin sa sœur et vécu avec elle.**_

_**Il y avait aussi une histoire comme quoi Siano, la maitresse Inc. qui avait existé 270 ans auparavant, avait disparue plusieurs années et était réapparue toujours aussi jeune en compagnie d'un ami semblant venir d'un autre monde.**_

_**Décidément, il est bizarre que cet etrange monde ne soit toujours pas répertorié.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Partie I - L'immersion dans le monde.**_

_**Un pas, deux pas. L'herbe craquait sous son poids.**_

_**Oréon était apparut sur une falaise, elle était maintenant dans une forêt, essayant de rejoindre une ville qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt.**_

_**Elle allait suivre le plan; se faire passer pour une jeune fille en âge de recevoir son premier Pokémon puis demander un Pokédex et se renseigner sur les créatures de ce monde. Colin aller se charger de répertorier les cartes et légendes de ce monde, la Grande Aisha de capturer deux sexe de créatures de chaque espèces afin de les ramener sur Sedna puis de les étudier, épargnant les Pokémons rares ou en danger de disparitions, et enfin, Angela se chargera de rassembler des informations sur l'éducation des personnes de ce monde.**_

_**Tout en marchant, la jeune fille pensait à sa mission et… se demandait quel serait le premier Pokémon qu'elle verrait. Pour elle, les premières fois étaient très importantes et décisives. Ainsi, le premier monstre qu'avait vu la petite Sidney était devenu plus tard son premier Pokémon, ou du moins, il s'agissait d'une créature était de la même espèce. Un petit sourire s'afficha doucereusement sur sa petite fribouille. Si elle tombait sur un petit Pokémon tout mignon, elle en prendrait soin, en ferait sa petite peluche, son petit doudou… elle ne le permettrait surement pas de combattre, mais sans doute de faire des concours…**_

_**Non loin de la, les bois tremblaient. Une course poursuite faisait place…**_

_**Perdue dans sa rêverie, Oréon se cogna. Etrangement, son visage était entouré d'un tissu doux et abondant et non de la dureté d'un arbre rugueux. Relevant son visage elle fut choquée.**_

_**Choquée n'était pas le mot, elle était fantasmée, enchantée, ensorcelée par la beauté de la créature qu'elle voyait là. **_

_**Une magnifique longue robe fendue couleur ivoire, laissant voir de fines et gracieuses jambes et découvrant une poitrine douce et généreuse, des cheveux verts coupé d'une façon moderne, deux yeux de biches de couleur pourpre… une étrange mais fantastique espèce de corne poussait entre les deux seins de cette étrangère.**_

_**Une Gardevoir.**_

_**Effarée, celle-ci dévisagea rapidement la jeune fille, puis lançant subitement son regard en arrière. Ses poursuivants allaient venir, ils allaient arriver…**_

_**Tout ce passa très vite, mais les secondes se rallongeaient pour la petite humaine, donnant un air féerique à toute la scène.**_

_**La magnifique femelle déposa délicatement un petit paquet dans les bras d'Oréon, et repoussant délicatement une mèche de son front, y déposa un chaste baiser avant de plonger les yeux dans les siens, puis de disparaitre, téléportée.**_

_**L'enchantement dura peu, quelques secondes. Subitement, la jeune Sednienne fut submergée par des sentiments. La peur, la rage, la haine, le désespoir, l'envie de protéger et enfin, enfin… s'enfuir.**_

_**Elle n'attendit pas, tourna les talons et s'engouffra au plus profond de la forêt.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Ses foulées résonnaient dans les champs.**_

_**Serrant contre elle le précieux colis, elle dévalait la plaine cultivée à toute jambe, perdant son souffle, mais ne s'arrêtant pas, même pour le reprendre.**_

_**Oui, ce colis était précieux. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, mais le savait si fragile que ses bras tremblait en pensant qu'avec un rien elle pouvait l'écraser, l'ouvrir, le tuer.**_

_**Ses pas étaient mesurés, son regard analysait constamment le terrain, sa respiration se faisait rare, saccadée et incertaine.**_

_**La sauvegarde de ce trésor était son premier objectif, son seul but, sa dernière volonté…**_

_**Si elle tombait, tout serait fini**_

_**A quelques mètres de la, May Oreso rangeait paisiblement les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à partir pour la ville. **_

_**As couturier et cordon bleu à la main vert, May préférait l'air frais et non pollué de la campagne plutôt que de vivre dans un appartement juste au dessus de son agence. Les migrations pendulaires ne le dérangeaient nullement, pas plus que les bouchons du matin qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement, car cela lui laissait le temps de lire son journal, casser une croute et découvrir chaque jour de nouveaux aspects du paysage citadin pendant qu'il investissait son espace extérieur tout en poireautant dans le bus. **_

_**Cela lui permettait aussi de relire les donnés récoltés pour de nouvelles ou futur pièces tout en n'en corrigeant les défauts et rajoutant quelques esquisses de nouvelles idées.**_

_**Bien sûr, le mal des transports ne lui faisait pas défaut, sauf quand il s'agissait de voyager à dos de Pokémons.**_

_**Aillant vécu toute sa vie en Hoen, sa garnison de petites créature était pauvre et très peu sélective. Son équipe se résumait à un vieux *Outhout*, qu'il avait gardé depuis ses 8 ans ainsi que d'un petit Pachirisu offert par un ami de Sinnoh.**_

_**L'aventure ne l'avait jamais attiré, il avait un nom de fille et avait cultivé ce point qu'il trouvait fort; il était l'exemple vivant que les hommes n'étaient pas que des gros bras dénués de cerveaux.**_

_**La brise du matin se fit plus forte, une légère langue de vent s'engouffra par la petite ouverture de la fenêtre et fit voltiger une unique feuille, celle-ci dansant avec son cavalier immatériel, virevoltant dans un silence parfais, tournoyant une dernière fois avant de se déposer délicatement sur le sol, épuisée de son court ballet.**_

_**Avec un petit soupire, May se pencha, récupérant le papier sans même le froisser. Du moins c'était ce qu'il voulut faire, mais un poids sur son dos le fit trébucher vers l'avant. Déchirant presque la feuille en s'accrochant afin de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre le carrelage, le jeune homme cru presque voir sa dernière heure venir lorsqu'il remarqua son cutteur grand ouvert qui trônait aux milieux d'une dalle.**_

_**Reprenant rapidement son souffle et n'ignorant pas les cris de joies sur son dos, le couturier eu bien du mal à retenir une colére folle.**_

_**« … Pa-chi-ri-suuuu … »**_

_**Déjà, une sueur froide s'était mise à perler sur le dos du petit écureuil électrique. Qu'avait il fait de mal? Il avait juste salué son maitre d'une manière frivole comme tous les matins…**_

_**Se relevant doucement, le regard voilé par ses mèches mauves, May doucement faisait glisser la petite bestiole de son dos. Celle-ci alla se cacher en vitesse devinant les pensées de son maitre : une machination psychopathique afin de se venger en toute légalité.**_

_**Alors que l'adulte hésitait entre une séance de coiffure ratée qui résulterait par un coupage accidentel des moustaches de la petite créature ou encore une balade qui se terminerais par un glissage dans une flaque de boue, un bruit étrange le sortit de ses sombres pensées.**_

_**Une démarche saccadée, une respiration haletante, une chevelure défaite dans le vent.**_

_**Rapidement une ombre passa sous sa fenêtre, il en eu un frisson. Des sentiments étranges s'ancrait en lui ; Colère, abandon, terreur… et enfin, une lueur d'espoir.**_

_**Il n'avait jamais reçut autant de sensation en une fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il ne pensait qu'à faire une chose ; guérir cet esprit chagriné.**_

_**Sans même y réfléchir, il s'élança dehors, sous les yeux curieux et incomprehensible de son petit ecureuil qui le regarder s'engouffrer hors de sa chaumiére.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Oréon courait, elle trebucha, elle s'ecorcha. Fermant les yeux, elle s'aprettait à avoir la mort dans l'âme, le trésor detruit, inutile… Mais quelque chose se noua autour de ses hanches, la retenant de mettre un terme à une vie.**_

_**Un râle, un souffle essouflé rafraichissait la peau de son cou. Se devissant lentement la tête, elle s'appretait à les voir, eux, ses poursuivants…**_

_**Mais non, pas d'uniforme noir, pas de grande lettre sur le buste, pas d'arme à la ceinture…**_

_**Relevant son visage, elle croisa deux yeux émeraude, vides et pleins à la fois. Cette simple vision l'a calma, l'apaisa. Elle était en securité maintenant. Ils etaient en securité.**_

_**L'enchantement se rompit peu à peu, la raison revient vite. Se retournant rapidement vers son agresseur, Oréon essaya de se degager de cette etroite entreinte. Lui aussi revint soudainement à lui, relâchant doucement ses bras en rougissant alors que la jeune fille tentait de se libérer.**_

_**« A-attend ! »**_

_**Rien n'en fit. L'adolescente tomba lourdement en arrière. Elle se rassit subitement, se rappelant soudainement de la présence du trésor. Etrangement, elle et lui eurent la même pensée ; **_

_**« L'ŒUF !! »**_

_**Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête vers un endroit précis, comme mué par un instinct que seul la télépathie liée à un don médiumnique pouvait crée. **_

_**Gisant dans l'herbe à quelque centimètre, le fœtus clos était intacte.**_

_**Le petit colis allait bien.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Sednienne était assise à une table. Un drap pendant sur les épaules, elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud, jetant quelques petits regards furtifs dans la pièce tout juste découverte. Mais ses yeux chocolat dévoraient du regard la petite forme ovale déposée au centre du meuble. **_

_**L'Œuf avait était soigneusement essuyé et posé sur un cousin. Il était maintenant en sureté.**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui avait donc poussé la jeune fille à courir ainsi ? Elle se souvenait d'une grande frayeur d'une envie de fuir… S'Était elle faite hypnotisée par cet étrange créature? Par cette Gardevoir? Elle ne le savait pas, mais le présentait.**_

_**En cour d'année avait était découvert un don chez les Sedniens. Chez certains sujets, en plus d'avoir des yeux d'une couleur étrange, leurs pressentiments étaient roi. La planète communiquait avec eux, leur donnant des instructions via des sentiments… On les appelait les Médecins de Planètes.**_

_**La plus puissante Docteur Planète était Sidney Europa Airlie, la même fille qui était la première naissance de Sedna et celle aillant découvert cet étrange monde. Tout ces sentiments était vérifier, elle pouvait ressentir jusqu'à un futur allant d'une minute a 1 mois et devinait les sentiments des autres sans se forcé à pénétrer en leur esprit.**_

_**Ainsi, ce don avait il marché avec la Pokémon. En plus d'avoir été hypnotisée, elle avait était encouragée à les suivre grâce a ces frayeurs partagés.**_

_**Ses iris de cacao fixaient maintenant l'œuf, d'une façon telle que si elle avait un pouvoir de plus, elle pourrait le transpercer de sa vision et découvrir le secret a l'intérieur.**_

_**Une chose était sûr, elle avait était donnée comme mission de veiller sur ce fœtus.**_

_**Un frisson chaud parcouru son échine, puis une sensation de confort. Un petit regard au dessus de son épaule confirma sa pensée ; Son hôte lui mouillait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette chaude.**_

_**Ramenant son regard sur l'œuf, elle se laissa reposer sur son siège.**_

_**« Merci »**_

_**Ne s'arrêtant pas, May Oreso continuait à jouer avec les mèches de la jeune fille. Apres avoir soufflé un peu suite a la course poursuite, il l'avait invité à se reposer et pourquoi pas prendre une douche et se changer. EN ce moment même, le bain coulait, en attendant il réchauffait doucement son corps gelé par le temps extérieur.**_

_**Ce 'n'était pas l'hiver, non, plutôt la fin de l'été, mais les nuits étaient froides, voir glaciales. A force de courir, elle s'était faite trempée par la rosée. Si elle ne voulait pas prendre un rhume, elle devrait se laver et se sécher. May n'était pas si un mauvais bougre, il n'avait pas osé la laisser au dehors. De toute façon, qui l'aurait fait après ce qu'ils avaient vécus?**_

_**Il semblait qu'il avait été contrôlé, non… ainsité a distance, d'aider cette personne. Mais, l'humaine ou l'œuf? Il ne le savait pas.**_

_**Le remercîment de l'adolescente le sortit de sa rêverie. Il sourit et lui caressa doucement une mèche frontale avant de la mettre en place.**_

_**« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais le Pokémon qui m'a hypnotisé. **_

_**- … Une Gardevoir …**_

_**- Hein?**_

_**- C'Était une Gardevoir …**_

_**- mais il n'y a pas de Gar… »**_

_**Il se reprit bien vite, se caressant rapidement le menton avant de reprendre sa paisible besogne.**_

_**« Je vois… Il y a une rumeur comme quoi un Pokémon ressemblant a un humain s'était mi à habiter ces montagnes… c'était donc vrai. »**_

_**Et il avait pensé à la capturer pour s'en servir de modèle. Il avait vite abandonné, l'ombre de la montagne l'effrayant.**_

_**« Cet œuf est à toi ? C'est un œuf de quoi »**_

_**Elle répondit d'abord par un signe négatif de la tête, mais prit la parole, certaine que cette simple réponse ne suffisait pas.**_

_**« Je ne sais pas, la Gardevoir me l'a donné… »**_

_**Un Pokémon qui donne sa progéniture a une inconnue? A une humaine de surcroit? Ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais la jeune fille était trop jeune pour savoir mentir aussi bien.**_

_**« J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en danger… elle et l'œuf… j'ai ressentit une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un me poursuivait… c'était peu être son cas.**_

_**- Peu être… »**_

_**Il plia la serviette et la déposa sur la table.**_

_**« En tout cas, prépare toi, après le déjeuner je t'amène au centre de police. »**_

_**Il avait déjà appelé le travail, il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, sa raison était de s'occuper d'un jeune dresseur ayant des problèmes.**_

_**Le centre de police? Oh, ca nan… elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquée dé son arrivée dans ce monde.**_

_**« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »**_

_**L'adulte aux cheveux violet se retourna vers elle, son regard ne trahissait ni inquiétude, ni suspicion.**_

_**« Tu es sûr que ca va aller ? **_

_**- Oui, ce 'n'est pas un petit sprint qui va me faire du mal.**_

_**- Tu as des Pokémons ?**_

_**- Oui »**_

_**Ce mensonge était gros et son visage le trahissait, elle le regretta rapidement, puis se rappela du plan.**_

_**« J'ai menti… je n'en ai pas… Je partais vers un laboratoire Pokémon pour recevoir mon premier Pokémon, j'ai eu 10 ans il y a 3 jours.**_

_**- 10 ans? Tu en fait 11 ou 12 »**_

_**Oréon sourit, s'il savait qu'en réalité elle en avait 15.**_

_**« Je sais, on fait grand dans la famille. »**_

_**Ceci fit s'afficher un grand sourire sur le visage de l'adulte.**_

_**« Très bien. Dans ce cas, prend ta douche, habille toi et après je t'amène au labo le plus proche. **_

_**- Okay!**_

_**- On verra ce qu'on fera de l'œuf là-bas »**_

_**Cette phrase lui creva le cœur. Quel était ce sentiment? La Gardevoir lui avait aussi passé son amour pour ce futur bébé? Était ce un sentiment maternel ? **_

…

_**Cet enfant sera son premier Pokémon. Son enfant.**_

_**« Hum… nan… »**_

_**Elle se rattrapa vite fais sous un regard curieux de l'adulte.**_

_**« Si un jour la Gardevoir cherche son enfant, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle viendrait me chercher moi, plutôt que d'aller voir dans un labo Pokémon… Enfin, c'est mon avis. »**_

_**Il sembla réfléchir, puis lui adressa un petit sourire.**_

_**« Pas faux, une mère en détresse pensera d'abord au sauveur plutôt qu'a un hôpital.**_

_**- Peu être pas dans ce cas la**_

_**- Oops »**_

_**Ils s'entendaient bien, la créature psychique avait bien choisit la personne qui l'avait aidée. **_

_**« Aller, ca te doucher !**_

_**- Oui chef! »**_

_**Trottinant vers la salle de bain, elle fit s'arracher un léger rire a son hôte. Une fois entrée elle laissa doucement glisser ses vêtements sur sa peau nue. **_

_**Le regard plongé dans l'eau tiède, Oréon pensa. **_

_**Cette drôle de première aventure l'avait mise dans le bain, son immersion c'était plutôt bien déroulée et était moins brutale qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Il suffisait maintenant de suivre le courant et de laisser couler le temps.**_

_**Plongeant un petit pied dans l'eau chaude, Oréon se dit que son aventure venait à peine de commencer.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Partie 2 - Agents SRB d'exploration.**_

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…**_

_**La montre tournait, les talons claquaient.**_

_**Dans un sombre et long couloir, Angela Amadant se rendait à une réunion.**_

_**Travailler dans une simple entreprise la dérangeait, mais le fait qu'elle soit très importante à Sedna gonflait sa satisfaction personnelle manquante.**_

_**Elle était en mission. Oui, en mission. Elle avait été choisit pour son intelligence, sa perspicacité, son charme.**_

_**Oui, Elle était charmante, elle devait se l'avouer. Néanmoins sa longue chevelure brune en queue de cheval ne manquait pas de fouetter l'air à chacun de ses pas. Sa démarche féline faisait se deviser des têtes à son passage et les fines lunettes posées sur son nez aquilin lui donnait un air glacialement inaccessible.**_

_**Bref, elle était la femme parfaite.**_

_**Sous son air d'indifférence se cachait une douce colère.**_

_**Patience, patience Angela. Après cette triste réunion t'attendra les archives endormies sur ce nouveau monde.**_

_**Tic, tac, tic, toc…**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**« Ah! »**_

_**Enfin il reprit son souffle. Vraiment, son arrivée en ce monde n'était pas de tout repos…**_

_**Nageant jusqu'au rebord de la rivière, il se laissa trainer contre l'herbe mouillée pour tomber sur le dos, face au ciel.**_

_**Il avait d'abord dégringolé d'un arbre, déchirant mains de ses habits et perdant son kit de la SRB. Pourquoi n'avait il pas « atterrit » dans ce monde comme tout les autres? Nan, bien sûr, il a fallut que sa malchance s'en mêle et qu'il apparaisse en train de planer dans le ciel…**_

_**Suite à cela, il était tombé lourdement sur le sol après avoir faillit s'être fait embroché par une branche qu'il avait cassé en tombant. Mais ce n'était pas fini! Loin de la… Il avait encore fallut que des sortes de guêpes géantes ne se mettent à sa poursuite, suivit d'une espèce de rhinocéros se tenant sur ses pattes arrières. Pour leur échapper, il avait dut sauter dans un cour d'eau qu'il constata emplit de drôles de belettes rousses qui, quand ils tentèrent de s'enfuir à l'approche du drôle de rhino, faillirent le noyer et il fut emporté dans un courant fort jusqu'à une cascade… et bref, maintenant ces bestioles le croyaient sans doute mort et il serait en paix un bon moment…**_

_**« Hé! »**_

_**Tournant la tête douloureusement, Martin Collins constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Un gamin d'à peu prés son âge se tenait la, ce qui semblait être une pokéball dans la main.**_

_**« Hey, ca te dis un combat? »**_

'_**Un combat' ?**_

_**Soupirant, Colin laissa sa tête retomber lourdement.**_

_**« Nan, désolé petit, j'ai pas de Pokémons »**_

_**Silence… Jetant un œil au gamin, il eu la surprise de le voir… bouche bée.**_

_**« Comment ca t'a pas de Pokémons? Tu mens la! **_

_**- Et bien juge par toi même »**_

_**Levant le bas de sa chemise, Colin montra sa ceinture vide de pokéball ainsi que son ventre finement musclé. Ceci fit vivement rougir l'enfant qui comprit vite fait qu'il ne faisait que lui montré une preuve. Ahlala ces gamins…**_

_**« O-ok je te crois, remet ca maintenant!**_

_**- Oui chef »**_

_**Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'exécuta.**_

_**Il n'était pas très étonné du comportement de l'enfant. Lui-même avait des amis très gênés par la nudité, même si elle était moindre. Ce gamin faisait sans doute aussi partie de cette sorte de gens.**_

_**L'agent de la SRB essaya de s'assoir, mais il eu la décevante impression qu'un os de sa hanche ne tenait plus, il retomba alors allongé.**_

_**« Ca va pas? »**_

_**Collins sursauta, le gamin, toujours rosit, s'était agenouillé à coté de lui. Il lui lança un petit sourire gêné puis regarda sa hanche.**_

_**« Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose… »**_

_**Alors qu'il aller à nouveau soulever son T-shirt, il entendit l'enfant déglutir, ce qui l'amusa malgré la situation.**_

_**Aie… Sous sa chemise, sa peau était légèrement bleue. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, juste une impression dérangeante… on pouvait déboiter les os des hanches? C'Était une première… du mois, pour lui.**_

_**Un léger bruit l'interpela, lançant un regard en bié, il remarqua que l'enfant tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'ait jamais vue une blessure? Mais il n'y avait même pas de sang…**_

_**Silencieusement, mais rapide comme le vent, sa main vain se déposer sur les yeux de l'enfant. Celui-ci releva son visage, un air interrogateur mais peureux reflétait sur son visage. Le regard sévère mais doux, Martin lui parla calmement.**_

_**« Ecoute, je n'ai rien, je ne sens rien. Mais j'aimerais que tu me rendre un service, d'accord? »**_

_**Le petit agita vivement la tête, évitant de détacher son regard des étranges yeux de son interlocuteur. Quelques larmes survinrent alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, mais il ne fondit pas, ce n'était que ce qui embrouiller ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant.**_

_**L'agent sécha les larmes de l'enfant d'une main légère, un petit sourire accroché a ses lèvres pour rassurer le gamin, qui fut grandement touché par le courage du blessé.**_

_**« Va chercher quelqu'un, un adulte si possible. Dit lui que quelqu'un à besoin d'aide, de se faire transporter a l'hôpital et que c'est sérieux. »**_

_**Hochant encore une fois vivement la tête, le gamin se leva et alors qu'il s'en aller se fit interpeller une dernière fois.**_

_**« Ne cours pas trop vite, tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal. Dépêche toi, mais fais attention à toi. »**_

_**Un dernier petit 'oui' et l'enfant sprinta, le cœur emplit de respect pour cet inconnu a qui il portait secoure.**_

_**Soupirant à nouveau, Colin essaya de se coucher confortablement sur ce sol mouillé. Cet aventure ne sera pas de tout repos. **_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Partie 3 - Premier Compagnon**_

_**1, 2, 3 …**_

_**Enfin! Ca y est!**_

_**Oréon avait le rose aux joues. Elle était maintenant dans le laboratoire Pokémon de *** et attendait paisiblement son tour. **_

_**Un assistant avait était assez gentil pour lui donné une sorte de petit bocal ou elle pouvait déposer son œuf sans craindre qu'il ne se brise, elle pouvait courir, sauter et même le faire tomber! Mais n'exagérons pas, s'il y avait un poids trop lourd, le bocal ne tiendrait pas et on pouvait deviner que la coquille non plus.**_

_**Elle avait maintenant cette fabuleuse invention sur les genoux. Assise sur une petite chaise visée au mur, elle jeter quelques regard dans la bâtisse et souriait quelque fois a d'autres petits dresseurs. **_

_**May était debout en face d'elle, pour cause de manque de place. Ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le déjeuné, dans le bus et pendant la marche, et étrangement, ils s'entendait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme était gentil, sympathique et n'avait pas ce genre de sujets idiots que tout le monde demande a la première rencontre. Ainsi elle n'avait pas a lui dire d'où elle venait, mais plutôt si elle était montagnarde ou citadine. Sedna étant entre les deux, elle n'eu pas a mentir.**_

_**Pendant le trajet, le couturier avait proposer de voir un espère pour savoir quel serra la petite créature qui sortirait de l'œuf, mais la petite Sednienne préférait se laisser la surprise. Ainsi, si elle devait rendre l'œuf à la Gardevoir avant de le voir éclore, elle ne serait pas trop déçue.**_

_**Un petit garçon se leva, une petite se décala gentiment pour laisser l'adulte se poser a coté de sa nouvelle amie. Alors qu'il aller ouvrir la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle conversation avec la jeune fille, une dispute survint non loin de la.**_

_**Un Pokémon, ressemblant a une petite fille vêtue d'une robe brune et ayant une drôle de queue de cheval surmonté de dent s'était mis a hurler sur son nouveau maitre. Celui-ci, se bouchant les oreilles lui hurlait de se taire. Quelques assistants vinrent essayer de calmer le jeux, mais ils se furent tous hurler dessus…**_

_**Mué par l'instinct des Docteurs Planète, Oréon se leva et parti en leur direction. Jetant un petit coup d'œil au Pokémon qui aller crier vers la nouvelle arrivante, elle jeta un regard froid au petit dresseur avant que la créature ne puisse s'exécuter totalement.**_

_**« Excuse toi »**_

_**Eberlué, le Misdibule fut le premièr à s'en étonner. Il se tue.**_

_**« Quoi ? - demanda le gamin pendant qu'il se demander pourquoi le Pokémon s'était soudain tut.**_

_**- Excuse toi! »**_

_**L'enfant se sentant agressé, montra un visage rageur à la petite fille devant lui. Nan mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait elle? Elle croyait tout savoir?**_

_**« Pourquoi?!**_

_**- Parce que tu lui a di quelque chose qui l'a blessé! **_

_**- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Il s'est mi en colère tout seul d'abor! J'lui ai rien di! Juste que j'espérait bien s'entendre avec lui!**_

_**- 'Elle'!**_

_**- Quoi ?!**_

_**- 'Elle'! C'est une fille! »**_

_**S'en suit un silence un silence chaste. La petite Pokémon s'empressa de se lancer dans les jambes de la petite Sednienne, et une fois caché derrière, tira effrontément la langue à son dresseur.**_

_**Comment était ce possible? Comment avait elle réussit a déjouer le mystère du sexe du Pokémon aussi facilement? Même les assistant avait cru jusqu'à maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Misdibule mâle!**_

_**La professeur Eleanor Blatty avait regardé la scène de loin. Interloquée par les bruit, elle avait jeter un œil hors de son bureau, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une petite scène de ménage entre un Pokémon et son premier dresseur.**_

_**Remarquant la femme qui s'était occupé d'elle, la Misdibule se précipita vers elle, tirant sur sa jupe blanche en montrant Oréon.**_

_**- Missy Miss Misdibule!!**_

_**Un petit rire sortit du gosier de la grande blonde. Elle se pencha pour prendre la petite Pokémon dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers **_

_**« Désolée Francis, mais on dirait que Misdibule à finalement choisit son dresseur »**_

_**Le regard haineux, le dénommé Francis avança rageusement vers la petite brune, claquant exagérément ses basquet sur le sol, mais voyant que sa nouvelle ennemie ne bronchait pas, il s'arrêta à 1 mètre d'elle pour lui crier dessus.**_

_**« Voleuse!**_

_**- Même pas vrai, elle ne t'aime même pas! »**_

_**Les deux jeunes gens qui rien qu'avec les yeux, se jeter la foudre des cieux.**_

_**« Allons, allons » Essaya de calmer un des assistant, mais la Misdibule s'était mis entre eux deux bien avant lui, les crocs de sa chevelure brassant l'air, ses yeux gris fusillant son ancien dresseur qui recula d'un pas suite a cela. Il se reprit bien rapidement, toujours jouant au dur, détournant son regard.**_

_**« Pff, de toute façon ce Pokémon est nul, ca sert vraiment a rien les filles! »**_

_**La petite créature enragea, Oréon pouffa un petit rire… si il savait ce qu'elle était, il se serait ravisé.**_

_**Francis avança d'un pas, le poing brandit devant lui.**_

_**« Quoi?! Tu me cherche?! **_

_**- Bon, on va arrêter la»**_

_**Une main plane et bien manucurée coupa le lien de tension. Le professeur Blatty regarda l'un et l'autre avant d'attribuer une baffe sur le crane du plus jeune.**_

_**« Aie! Mais madame, pourquoi moi?!**_

_**- Parce que tu es le plus saut des deux. Il faut savoir que la force ne résout pas tout, Francis.**_

_**-Tchh »**_

_**Les yeux bleus du canon humain baissèrent les défenses du petit. On peu dire qu'en blondasse, on ne pouvait trouver mieux. **_

_**« Bien, maintenant, Francis, donne la pokéball de Misdibule à ton amie**_

_**- QUOI?! » demanda-t-il indigné « Mais c'est MON Pokémon!**_

_**- Peu être, mais plus maintenant! »**_

_**La grande blonde commençait a fulminer, ses sourcils froncés s'alliant a merveille avec sa crinière bouclée.**_

_**« Tu l'a di toi-même, tu n'aime pas ce Pokémon, si tu ne lui fait pas confiance, ca veut dire que tu n'est pas qualifier pour être son dresseur! Aller donne. »**_

_**Baissant les yeux de colère, l'enfant s'exécuta. Mais au moment ou il aller remettre la pokéball a l'adulte, ses yeux s'emplissait peu a peu de larme. Il baissait la tête afin que cela ne se voit pas, mais sa voix le trahissait.**_

_**« Mais, et mon premier Pokémon… »**_

_**Un doux sourire maternel illumina le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prenait l'objet des mains de l'enfant.**_

_**« Tu va a nouveau prendre la pokéball mystère, tu en aura bien un, ne t'inquiète pas. »**_

_**Alors que le gamin boudait en se séchant les larmes d'un revers de manche, Eleanor se tourna vivement vers la petite Sednienne et la Pokémon qui lui serrait la jambe.**_

_**« Bien, ma petite, on dirait que Misdibule t'a choisie. »**_

_**Disant cela, elle prit la main de la jeune humaine et lui déposa la bale sur la paume. Un petit regard a la Pokémon, qui accrochée a la petite fille la dévorait des yeux de gratitude, la fit sourire maternellement à nouveau.**_

_**« Elle t'aime bien on dirait. »**_

_**Un dernier regard bleu plongé dans ses iris chocolat…**_

_**« Prend en soin. »**_

… _**et elle parti.**_

_**Francis la suivit, un dernier regard emplit de larme a son ennemie avant de s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire à la suite de la prof.**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Prenant une bouffée d'air… May soupira, puis Oréon et son nouveau Pokémon en écho.**_

_**« Et bien, ta vie m'a l'air très chamboulée, Oréon »**_

_**La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire triste accroché a ses lèvres**_

_**« je ne te le fait pas dire… »**_

_**Une petite impression de tirrement sur sa robette attira son attention vers le bas. La Misdibule lançait un petit regard timide a sa nouvelle dresseuse. celle-ci la regarda neutrement. Aller t elle la rejeter? Tout comme l'autre veut-rien quelques minutes auparavant? **_

_**Mais non, la jeune humaine se pencha, mis ses mains sous les aisselles de la petite créature et la ramena au niveau de son visage. **_

_**« Ravie de te rencontrer, petit compagnon »**_

_**Un baiser esquimau s'échangea, un coup de foudre passa.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Partie 4 -**_

_**Plic, plic, plic, plic**_

_**Un son régulier, une fréquence… étouffant.**_

_**Martin Collins ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait chaud. Avant de voir, il sentit. Humant une odeur âcre de désinfectant et de médicament, il se réveilla.**_

_**Tout était plongé dans un blanc presque pur. **_

_**Un instant passa avant qu'il ne puisse voir correctement ; il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. **_

_**Eclairée au néon, la pièce était séparée en quatre parties contenant chacune un lit et toutes séparées de rideaux. **_

_**Comment pouvait-il le savoir? **_

_**Ses rideaux était ouverts.**_

_**Une vive chevelure *bleue* attira son attention. L'enfant qui l'avait sauvé dormait à point fermé, le corps affalé sur un oreiller coincé dans le coin de son fauteuil ; entre le dosser et l'accoudoir. Son visage endormit était presque mignon, il devait avoir dans les 12 ans, peu être plus, peu être moins. Mais pourquoi était il la? Bah, ca ne devait pas être grave.**_

_**Un petit sourire se traça sur le visage de l'agent. Il s'assit et pensant trop tard, un petit cri de douleur se fit surprendre hors de ses lèvres.**_

_**Apres avoir frissonné, le gamin releva soudainement la tête.**_

_**" Oh!"**_

_**On aurait dit qu'il venait de rencontrer la vierge marie en personne.**_

_**" J-j'apelle l'infirmière!!**_

_**-Attend! "**_

_**Trop tard. Le gamin avait sauté de sa chaise d'un bond et avait appuyé sur la détente du déclencheur. Quelque part, plus loin d'un ou deux étage, une petite alarme sonna et une Del clignota sur un tableau étrange.**_

_**Fatiguée *** se leva et partie voir ce qui n'aller pas, un dossier sous le bras.**_

_**Laissant son dos toucher la surface lisse et froide du dos de lit en métal, Colin soupira.**_

_**Le gamin avait bien agi dans un sens, on lui avait peu être donner des ordres… mais combien de temps avait il donc pu dormir?**_

_**Sa reponse ne se fit pas attendre.**_

_**- T'a dormit 1 jour entier, j'commencait a avoir peur.**_

_**Marrant comme le hasard marche bien des fois… oui, des fois.**_

_**Insister sur ce mot ne fit que le rendre a l'évidence, sa malchance le suivrait partout, même dans un autre monde…**_

_**Tien au fait, pourquoi le gamin était-il la? Accés de compassion ou impression d'abandonenr quelqu'un de malade?**_

_**Alors qu'il aller lui poser la question, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'on y tocqua.**_

_**- Bonsoir.**_

_**- Bonsoir.**_

_**L'infirmiére *** fit le tour du lit, inspecta d'un œil vif les machines compliquées, posa la main sur le front du Sednien poour verifier rapidement sa temperature puis nota deux trois petites choses sur son calpin.**_

_**Colin ne put que sourire; les soins de ce monde concernant le humains laissaient a desirer, ou alors cette infirmiére était une flemmarde dangereuse vis-a-vis de la vie de ses patients.**_

_**- Bon, ca a l'air d'aller.**_

_**- Tant mieu.**_

_**Le gamin jeta un œil inquiet a la personne qu'il admirer depuis peu; n'avait il pas eu mal quelques minutes auparavant?**_

_**Toujours en lorgnant dans son dossier, l'infirmiére fit une grimace.**_

_**- Par contre on a un probléme… Occupant de la 408 n'Est-ce pas ?**_

_**Elle jetta un ocup d'œil au visage de l'adolescent comme si le numero inscrit sur la porte avait maintenant prit sa place sur son front**_

_**- Sans doute.**_

_**- Et bien mauvaise nouvelle, on sais pas qui vous etes. Vous etes pas dans les dossiers médicaux internationales, vous faites pas parti des dresseur enregistrer aux ligues du continent… Bref, on a jamais vue votre tête nulle part, vous etes un vrai mystére!**_

_**Colin sourit de toute ses dents.**_

_**- Oui, après tout, comme vous le dites, je suis un mystére.**_

_**ET il ne croyait pas si bien dire.**_

_**- Bon, je vais vous remplir un dossier alors.**_

_**La grosse femme tira la chaise du gamin vert elle et s'y poosa lourdement sans demander son reste. Colin en sourit, l'enfant en ragait intérieurement, mais quand il vit une main tapotant sur les draps, il n'hesita pas deux fois a s'assoir sur le lit. Apres tout, qui va a la chasse perd sa place… et le perdant n'en gagna pas plus meilleur ensuite…**_

_**-Nom et prénom!**_

_**- Collins Martin**_

_**Levant les yeux de sa feuille, elle lorgna sur l'adolescent.**_

_**- C'est un nom ca?**_

_**- Haha! On dirait bien!**_

_**- bizarre…**_

_**Elle griffonna sur sa feuille. Interieurement, Colin pariait qu'elle l'ecrirait mal, et sans le savoir le gamin faisait de même.**_

_**- Vous venez d'où ?**_

_**- De Sedna.**_

_**Elle leva encore une fois les yeux de la fueille, comme exaspérée.**_

_**- c'est ou ca.**_

_**-Oh… C'est une planete tres tres loin dans l'univers, je ne saurait trop vous dire ou… Je vient d'une ville qui s'appelle Towlown, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, parce que j'ai était envoyée incognito de cette planete sur celle-ci pour repertorier votre monde dans une espéce de dictionnaire interstellaire**_

_**-Pfff.**_

_**Le gamin pouffa, l'infirmiére garda un moment ses yeux vereux sur le presque-adulte avant de se lever.**_

_**- Bah, on tirera rien de vous.**_

_**- Bonne soirée, madame!**_

_**Elle grogna poour toute réponse avant de fermer la porte. Colin se demanda si cette vielle pouffe tenait plus de la Mademoiselle que de la madame, rien que l'idée le fit rire intérieurement, mais le petit rire sournois de l'enfant emplissait déjà ce rôle.**_

_**Et pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la verité.**_


	2. I L’immersion dans le monde

~oOo~

Partie I - L'immersion dans le monde.

Un pas, deux pas. L'herbe craquait sous son poids.

Oréon était apparut sur une falaise, elle était maintenant dans une forêt, essayant de rejoindre une ville qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt.

Elle allait suivre le plan; se faire passer pour une jeune fille en âge de recevoir son premier Pokémon puis demander un Pokédex et se renseigner sur les créatures de ce monde. Colin aller se charger de répertorier les cartes et légendes de ce monde, la Grande Aisha de capturer deux sexe de créatures de chaque espèces afin de les ramener sur Sedna puis de les étudier, épargnant les Pokémons rares ou en danger de disparitions, et enfin, Angela se chargera de rassembler des informations sur l'éducation des personnes de ce monde.

Tout en marchant, la jeune fille pensait à sa mission et… se demandait quel serait le premier Pokémon qu'elle verrait. Pour elle, les premières fois étaient très importantes et décisives. Ainsi, le premier monstre qu'avait vu la petite Sidney était devenu plus tard son premier Pokémon, ou du moins, il s'agissait d'une créature était de la même espèce. Un petit sourire s'afficha doucereusement sur sa petite fribouille. Si elle tombait sur un petit Pokémon tout mignon, elle en prendrait soin, en ferait sa petite peluche, son petit doudou… elle ne le permettrait surement pas de combattre, mais sans doute de faire des concours…

Non loin de la, les bois tremblaient. Une course poursuite faisait place…

Perdue dans sa rêverie, Oréon se cogna. Etrangement, son visage était entouré d'un tissu doux et abondant et non de la dureté d'un arbre rugueux. Relevant son visage elle fut choquée.

Choquée n'était pas le mot, elle était fantasmée, enchantée, ensorcelée par la beauté de la créature qu'elle voyait là.

Une magnifique longue robe fendue couleur ivoire, laissant voir de fines et gracieuses jambes et découvrant une poitrine douce et généreuse, des cheveux verts coupé d'une façon moderne, deux yeux de biches de couleur pourpre… une étrange mais fantastique espèce de corne poussait entre les deux seins de cette étrangère.

Une Gardevoir.

Effarée, celle-ci dévisagea rapidement la jeune fille, puis lançant subitement son regard en arrière. Ses poursuivants allaient venir, ils allaient arriver…

Tout ce passa très vite, mais les secondes se rallongeaient pour la petite humaine, donnant un air féerique à toute la scène.

La magnifique femelle déposa délicatement un petit paquet dans les bras d'Oréon, et repoussant délicatement une mèche de son front, y déposa un chaste baiser avant de plonger les yeux dans les siens, puis de disparaitre, téléportée.

L'enchantement dura peu, quelques secondes. Subitement, la jeune Sednienne fut submergée par des sentiments. La peur, la rage, la haine, le désespoir, l'envie de protéger et enfin, enfin… s'enfuir.

Elle n'attendit pas, tourna les talons et s'engouffra au plus profond de la forêt.

~oOo~

Ses foulées résonnaient dans les champs.

Serrant contre elle le précieux colis, elle dévalait la plaine cultivée à toute jambe, perdant son souffle, mais ne s'arrêtant pas, même pour le reprendre.

Oui, ce colis était précieux. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, mais le savait si fragile que ses bras tremblait en pensant qu'avec un rien elle pouvait l'écraser, l'ouvrir, le tuer.

Ses pas étaient mesurés, son regard analysait constamment le terrain, sa respiration se faisait rare, saccadée et incertaine.

La sauvegarde de ce trésor était son premier objectif, son seul but, sa dernière volonté…

Si elle tombait, tout serait fini

A quelques mètres de la, May Oreso rangeait paisiblement les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à partir pour la ville.

As couturier et cordon bleu à la main vert, May préférait l'air frais et non pollué de la campagne plutôt que de vivre dans un appartement juste au dessus de son agence. Les migrations pendulaires ne le dérangeaient nullement, pas plus que les bouchons du matin qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement, car cela lui laissait le temps de lire son journal, casser une croute et découvrir chaque jour de nouveaux aspects du paysage citadin pendant qu'il investissait son espace extérieur tout en poireautant dans le bus.

Cela lui permettait aussi de relire les donnés récoltés pour de nouvelles ou futur pièces tout en n'en corrigeant les défauts et rajoutant quelques esquisses de nouvelles idées.

Bien sûr, le mal des transports ne lui faisait pas défaut, sauf quand il s'agissait de voyager à dos de Pokémons.

Aillant vécu toute sa vie en Hoen, sa garnison de petites créature était pauvre et très peu sélective. Son équipe se résumait à un vieux *Outhout*, qu'il avait gardé depuis ses 8 ans ainsi que d'un petit Pachirisu offert par un ami de Sinnoh.

L'aventure ne l'avait jamais attiré, il avait un nom de fille et avait cultivé ce point qu'il trouvait fort; il était l'exemple vivant que les hommes n'étaient pas que des gros bras dénués de cerveaux.

La brise du matin se fit plus forte, une légère langue de vent s'engouffra par la petite ouverture de la fenêtre et fit voltiger une unique feuille, celle-ci dansant avec son cavalier immatériel, virevoltant dans un silence parfais, tournoyant une dernière fois avant de se déposer délicatement sur le sol, épuisée de son court ballet.

Avec un petit soupire, May se pencha, récupérant le papier sans même le froisser. Du moins c'était ce qu'il voulut faire, mais un poids sur son dos le fit trébucher vers l'avant. Déchirant presque la feuille en s'accrochant afin de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre le carrelage, le jeune homme cru presque voir sa dernière heure venir lorsqu'il remarqua son cutteur grand ouvert qui trônait aux milieux d'une dalle.

Reprenant rapidement son souffle et n'ignorant pas les cris de joies sur son dos, le couturier eu bien du mal à retenir une colére folle.

« … Pa-chi-ri-suuuu … »

Déjà, une sueur froide s'était mise à perler sur le dos du petit écureuil électrique. Qu'avait il fait de mal? Il avait juste salué son maitre d'une manière frivole comme tous les matins…

Se relevant doucement, le regard voilé par ses mèches mauves, May doucement faisait glisser la petite bestiole de son dos. Celle-ci alla se cacher en vitesse devinant les pensées de son maitre : une machination psychopathique afin de se venger en toute légalité.

Alors que l'adulte hésitait entre une séance de coiffure ratée qui résulterait par un coupage accidentel des moustaches de la petite créature ou encore une balade qui se terminerais par un glissage dans une flaque de boue, un bruit étrange le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

Une démarche saccadée, une respiration haletante, une chevelure défaite dans le vent.

Rapidement une ombre passa sous sa fenêtre, il en eu un frisson. Des sentiments étranges s'ancrait en lui ; Colère, abandon, terreur… et enfin, une lueur d'espoir.

Il n'avait jamais reçut autant de sensation en une fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il ne pensait qu'à faire une chose ; guérir cet esprit chagriné.

Sans même y réfléchir, il s'élança dehors, sous les yeux curieux et incomprehensible de son petit ecureuil qui le regarder s'engouffrer hors de sa chaumiére.

~oOo~

Oréon courait, elle trebucha, elle s'ecorcha. Fermant les yeux, elle s'aprettait à avoir la mort dans l'âme, le trésor detruit, inutile… Mais quelque chose se noua autour de ses hanches, la retenant de mettre un terme à une vie.

Un râle, un souffle essouflé rafraichissait la peau de son cou. Se devissant lentement la tête, elle s'appretait à les voir, eux, ses poursuivants…

Mais non, pas d'uniforme noir, pas de grande lettre sur le buste, pas d'arme à la ceinture…

Relevant son visage, elle croisa deux yeux émeraude, vides et pleins à la fois. Cette simple vision l'a calma, l'apaisa. Elle était en securité maintenant. Ils etaient en securité.

L'enchantement se rompit peu à peu, la raison revient vite. Se retournant rapidement vers son agresseur, Oréon essaya de se degager de cette etroite entreinte. Lui aussi revint soudainement à lui, relâchant doucement ses bras en rougissant alors que la jeune fille tentait de se libérer.

« A-attend ! »

Rien n'en fit. L'adolescente tomba lourdement en arrière. Elle se rassit subitement, se rappelant soudainement de la présence du trésor. Etrangement, elle et lui eurent la même pensée ;

« L'ŒUF !! »

Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête vers un endroit précis, comme mué par un instinct que seul la télépathie liée à un don médiumnique pouvait crée.

Gisant dans l'herbe à quelque centimètre, le fœtus clos était intacte.

Le petit colis allait bien.

~oOo~

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Sednienne était assise à une table. Un drap pendant sur les épaules, elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud, jetant quelques petits regards furtifs dans la pièce tout juste découverte. Mais ses yeux chocolat dévoraient du regard la petite forme ovale déposée au centre du meuble.

L'Œuf avait était soigneusement essuyé et posé sur un cousin. Il était maintenant en sureté.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait donc poussé la jeune fille à courir ainsi ? Elle se souvenait d'une grande frayeur d'une envie de fuir… S'Était elle faite hypnotisée par cet étrange créature? Par cette Gardevoir? Elle ne le savait pas, mais le présentait.

En cour d'année avait était découvert un don chez les Sedniens. Chez certains sujets, en plus d'avoir des yeux d'une couleur étrange, leurs pressentiments étaient roi. La planète communiquait avec eux, leur donnant des instructions via des sentiments… On les appelait les Médecins de Planètes.

La plus puissante Docteur Planète était Sidney Europa Airlie, la même fille qui était la première naissance de Sedna et celle aillant découvert cet étrange monde. Tout ces sentiments était vérifier, elle pouvait ressentir jusqu'à un futur allant d'une minute a 1 mois et devinait les sentiments des autres sans se forcé à pénétrer en leur esprit.

Ainsi, ce don avait il marché avec la Pokémon. En plus d'avoir été hypnotisée, elle avait était encouragée à les suivre grâce a ces frayeurs partagés.

Ses iris de cacao fixaient maintenant l'œuf, d'une façon telle que si elle avait un pouvoir de plus, elle pourrait le transpercer de sa vision et découvrir le secret a l'intérieur.

Une chose était sûr, elle avait était donnée comme mission de veiller sur ce fœtus.

Un frisson chaud parcouru son échine, puis une sensation de confort. Un petit regard au dessus de son épaule confirma sa pensée ; Son hôte lui mouillait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette chaude.

Ramenant son regard sur l'œuf, elle se laissa reposer sur son siège.

« Merci »

Ne s'arrêtant pas, May Oreso continuait à jouer avec les mèches de la jeune fille. Apres avoir soufflé un peu suite a la course poursuite, il l'avait invité à se reposer et pourquoi pas prendre une douche et se changer. EN ce moment même, le bain coulait, en attendant il réchauffait doucement son corps gelé par le temps extérieur.

Ce 'n'était pas l'hiver, non, plutôt la fin de l'été, mais les nuits étaient froides, voir glaciales. A force de courir, elle s'était faite trempée par la rosée. Si elle ne voulait pas prendre un rhume, elle devrait se laver et se sécher. May n'était pas si un mauvais bougre, il n'avait pas osé la laisser au dehors. De toute façon, qui l'aurait fait après ce qu'ils avaient vécus?

Il semblait qu'il avait été contrôlé, non… ainsité a distance, d'aider cette personne. Mais, l'humaine ou l'œuf? Il ne le savait pas.

Le remercîment de l'adolescente le sortit de sa rêverie. Il sourit et lui caressa doucement une mèche frontale avant de la mettre en place.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais le Pokémon qui m'a hypnotisé.

- … Une Gardevoir …

- Hein?

- C'Était une Gardevoir …

- mais il n'y a pas de Gar… »

Il se reprit bien vite, se caressant rapidement le menton avant de reprendre sa paisible besogne.

« Je vois… Il y a une rumeur comme quoi un Pokémon ressemblant a un humain s'était mi à habiter ces montagnes… c'était donc vrai. »

Et il avait pensé à la capturer pour s'en servir de modèle. Il avait vite abandonné, l'ombre de la montagne l'effrayant.

« Cet œuf est à toi ? C'est un œuf de quoi »

Elle répondit d'abord par un signe négatif de la tête, mais prit la parole, certaine que cette simple réponse ne suffisait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, la Gardevoir me l'a donné… »

Un Pokémon qui donne sa progéniture a une inconnue? A une humaine de surcroit? Ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais la jeune fille était trop jeune pour savoir mentir aussi bien.

« J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en danger… elle et l'œuf… j'ai ressentit une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un me poursuivait… c'était peu être son cas.

- Peu être… »

Il plia la serviette et la déposa sur la table.

« En tout cas, prépare toi, après le déjeuner je t'amène au centre de police. »

Il avait déjà appelé le travail, il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, sa raison était de s'occuper d'un jeune dresseur ayant des problèmes.

Le centre de police? Oh, ca nan… elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquée dé son arrivée dans ce monde.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

L'adulte aux cheveux violet se retourna vers elle, son regard ne trahissait ni inquiétude, ni suspicion.

« Tu es sûr que ca va aller ?

- Oui, ce 'n'est pas un petit sprint qui va me faire du mal.

- Tu as des Pokémons ?

- Oui »

Ce mensonge était gros et son visage le trahissait, elle le regretta rapidement, puis se rappela du plan.

« J'ai menti… je n'en ai pas… Je partais vers un laboratoire Pokémon pour recevoir mon premier Pokémon, j'ai eu 10 ans il y a 3 jours.

- 10 ans? Tu en fait 11 ou 12 »

Oréon sourit, s'il savait qu'en réalité elle en avait 15.

« Je sais, on fait grand dans la famille. »

Ceci fit s'afficher un grand sourire sur le visage de l'adulte.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, prend ta douche, habille toi et après je t'amène au labo le plus proche.

- Okay!

- On verra ce qu'on fera de l'œuf là-bas »

Cette phrase lui creva le cœur. Quel était ce sentiment? La Gardevoir lui avait aussi passé son amour pour ce futur bébé? Était ce un sentiment maternel ?

…

Cet enfant sera son premier Pokémon. Son enfant.

« Hum… nan… »

Elle se rattrapa vite fais sous un regard curieux de l'adulte.

« Si un jour la Gardevoir cherche son enfant, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle viendrait me chercher moi, plutôt que d'aller voir dans un labo Pokémon… Enfin, c'est mon avis. »

Il sembla réfléchir, puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Pas faux, une mère en détresse pensera d'abord au sauveur plutôt qu'a un hôpital.

- Peu être pas dans ce cas la

- Oops »

Ils s'entendaient bien, la créature psychique avait bien choisit la personne qui l'avait aidée.

« Aller, ca te doucher !

- Oui chef! »

Trottinant vers la salle de bain, elle fit s'arracher un léger rire a son hôte. Une fois entrée elle laissa doucement glisser ses vêtements sur sa peau nue.

Le regard plongé dans l'eau tiède, Oréon pensa.

Cette drôle de première aventure l'avait mise dans le bain, son immersion c'était plutôt bien déroulée et était moins brutale qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Il suffisait maintenant de suivre le courant et de laisser couler le temps.

Plongeant un petit pied dans l'eau chaude, Oréon se dit que son aventure venait à peine de commencer.


	3. II Agents SRB d’exploration

~oOo~

Partie 2 - Agents SRB d'exploration.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

La montre tournait, les talons claquaient.

Dans un sombre et long couloir, Angela Amadant se rendait à une réunion.

Travailler dans une simple entreprise la dérangeait, mais le fait qu'elle soit très importante à Sedna gonflait sa satisfaction personnelle manquante.

Elle était en mission. Oui, en mission. Elle avait été choisit pour son intelligence, sa perspicacité, son charme.

Oui, Elle était charmante, elle devait se l'avouer. Néanmoins sa longue chevelure brune en queue de cheval ne manquait pas de fouetter l'air à chacun de ses pas. Sa démarche féline faisait se deviser des têtes à son passage et les fines lunettes posées sur son nez aquilin lui donnait un air glacialement inaccessible.

Bref, elle était la femme parfaite.

Sous son air d'indifférence se cachait une douce colère.

Patience, patience Angela. Après cette triste réunion t'attendra les archives endormies sur ce nouveau monde.

Tic, tac, tic, toc…

~oOo~

« Ah! »

Enfin il reprit son souffle. Vraiment, son arrivée en ce monde n'était pas de tout repos…

Nageant jusqu'au rebord de la rivière, il se laissa trainer contre l'herbe mouillée pour tomber sur le dos, face au ciel.

Il avait d'abord dégringolé d'un arbre, déchirant mains de ses habits et perdant son kit de la SRB. Pourquoi n'avait il pas « atterrit » dans ce monde comme tout les autres? Nan, bien sûr, il a fallut que sa malchance s'en mêle et qu'il apparaisse en train de planer dans le ciel…

Suite à cela, il était tombé lourdement sur le sol après avoir faillit s'être fait embroché par une branche qu'il avait cassé en tombant. Mais ce n'était pas fini! Loin de la… Il avait encore fallut que des sortes de guêpes géantes ne se mettent à sa poursuite, suivit d'une espèce de rhinocéros se tenant sur ses pattes arrières. Pour leur échapper, il avait dut sauter dans un cour d'eau qu'il constata emplit de drôles de belettes rousses qui, quand ils tentèrent de s'enfuir à l'approche du drôle de rhino, faillirent le noyer et il fut emporté dans un courant fort jusqu'à une cascade… et bref, maintenant ces bestioles le croyaient sans doute mort et il serait en paix un bon moment…

« Hé! »

Tournant la tête douloureusement, Martin Collins constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Un gamin d'à peu prés son âge se tenait la, ce qui semblait être une pokéball dans la main.

« Hey, ca te dis un combat? »

'Un combat' ?

Soupirant, Colin laissa sa tête retomber lourdement.

« Nan, désolé petit, j'ai pas de Pokémons »

Silence… Jetant un œil au gamin, il eu la surprise de le voir… bouche bée.

« Comment ca t'a pas de Pokémons? Tu mens la!

- Et bien juge par toi même »

Levant le bas de sa chemise, Colin montra sa ceinture vide de pokéball ainsi que son ventre finement musclé. Ceci fit vivement rougir l'enfant qui comprit vite fait qu'il ne faisait que lui montré une preuve. Ahlala ces gamins…

« O-ok je te crois, remet ca maintenant!

- Oui chef »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Il n'était pas très étonné du comportement de l'enfant. Lui-même avait des amis très gênés par la nudité, même si elle était moindre. Ce gamin faisait sans doute aussi partie de cette sorte de gens.

L'agent de la SRB essaya de s'assoir, mais il eu la décevante impression qu'un os de sa hanche ne tenait plus, il retomba alors allongé.

« Ca va pas? »

Collins sursauta, le gamin, toujours rosit, s'était agenouillé à coté de lui. Il lui lança un petit sourire gêné puis regarda sa hanche.

« Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose… »

Alors qu'il aller à nouveau soulever son T-shirt, il entendit l'enfant déglutir, ce qui l'amusa malgré la situation.

Aie… Sous sa chemise, sa peau était légèrement bleue. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, juste une impression dérangeante… on pouvait déboiter les os des hanches? C'Était une première… du mois, pour lui.

Un léger bruit l'interpela, lançant un regard en bié, il remarqua que l'enfant tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'ait jamais vue une blessure? Mais il n'y avait même pas de sang…

Silencieusement, mais rapide comme le vent, sa main vain se déposer sur les yeux de l'enfant. Celui-ci releva son visage, un air interrogateur mais peureux reflétait sur son visage. Le regard sévère mais doux, Martin lui parla calmement.

« Ecoute, je n'ai rien, je ne sens rien. Mais j'aimerais que tu me rendre un service, d'accord? »

Le petit agita vivement la tête, évitant de détacher son regard des étranges yeux de son interlocuteur. Quelques larmes survinrent alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, mais il ne fondit pas, ce n'était que ce qui embrouiller ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant.

L'agent sécha les larmes de l'enfant d'une main légère, un petit sourire accroché a ses lèvres pour rassurer le gamin, qui fut grandement touché par le courage du blessé.

« Va chercher quelqu'un, un adulte si possible. Dit lui que quelqu'un à besoin d'aide, de se faire transporter a l'hôpital et que c'est sérieux. »

Hochant encore une fois vivement la tête, le gamin se leva et alors qu'il s'en aller se fit interpeller une dernière fois.

« Ne cours pas trop vite, tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal. Dépêche toi, mais fais attention à toi. »

Un dernier petit 'oui' et l'enfant sprinta, le cœur emplit de respect pour cet inconnu a qui il portait secoure.

Soupirant à nouveau, Colin essaya de se coucher confortablement sur ce sol mouillé. Cet aventure ne sera pas de tout repos.


	4. III Premier Compagnon

~oOo~

Partie 3 - Premier Compagnon

1, 2, 3 …

Enfin! Ca y est!

Oréon avait le rose aux joues. Elle était maintenant dans le laboratoire Pokémon de *** et attendait paisiblement son tour.

Un assistant avait était assez gentil pour lui donné une sorte de petit bocal ou elle pouvait déposer son œuf sans craindre qu'il ne se brise, elle pouvait courir, sauter et même le faire tomber! Mais n'exagérons pas, s'il y avait un poids trop lourd, le bocal ne tiendrait pas et on pouvait deviner que la coquille non plus.

Elle avait maintenant cette fabuleuse invention sur les genoux. Assise sur une petite chaise visée au mur, elle jeter quelques regard dans la bâtisse et souriait quelque fois a d'autres petits dresseurs.

May était debout en face d'elle, pour cause de manque de place. Ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le déjeuné, dans le bus et pendant la marche, et étrangement, ils s'entendait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme était gentil, sympathique et n'avait pas ce genre de sujets idiots que tout le monde demande a la première rencontre. Ainsi elle n'avait pas a lui dire d'où elle venait, mais plutôt si elle était montagnarde ou citadine. Sedna étant entre les deux, elle n'eu pas a mentir.

Pendant le trajet, le couturier avait proposer de voir un espère pour savoir quel serra la petite créature qui sortirait de l'œuf, mais la petite Sednienne préférait se laisser la surprise. Ainsi, si elle devait rendre l'œuf à la Gardevoir avant de le voir éclore, elle ne serait pas trop déçue.

Un petit garçon se leva, une petite se décala gentiment pour laisser l'adulte se poser a coté de sa nouvelle amie. Alors qu'il aller ouvrir la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle conversation avec la jeune fille, une dispute survint non loin de la.

Un Pokémon, ressemblant a une petite fille vêtue d'une robe brune et ayant une drôle de queue de cheval surmonté de dent s'était mis a hurler sur son nouveau maitre. Celui-ci, se bouchant les oreilles lui hurlait de se taire. Quelques assistants vinrent essayer de calmer le jeux, mais ils se furent tous hurler dessus…

Mué par l'instinct des Docteurs Planète, Oréon se leva et parti en leur direction. Jetant un petit coup d'œil au Pokémon qui aller crier vers la nouvelle arrivante, elle jeta un regard froid au petit dresseur avant que la créature ne puisse s'exécuter totalement.

« Excuse toi »

Eberlué, le Misdibule fut le premièr à s'en étonner. Il se tue.

« Quoi ? - demanda le gamin pendant qu'il se demander pourquoi le Pokémon s'était soudain tut.

- Excuse toi! »

L'enfant se sentant agressé, montra un visage rageur à la petite fille devant lui. Nan mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait elle? Elle croyait tout savoir?

« Pourquoi?!

- Parce que tu lui a di quelque chose qui l'a blessé!

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Il s'est mi en colère tout seul d'abor! J'lui ai rien di! Juste que j'espérait bien s'entendre avec lui!

- 'Elle'!

- Quoi ?!

- 'Elle'! C'est une fille! »

S'en suit un silence un silence chaste. La petite Pokémon s'empressa de se lancer dans les jambes de la petite Sednienne, et une fois caché derrière, tira effrontément la langue à son dresseur.

Comment était ce possible? Comment avait elle réussit a déjouer le mystère du sexe du Pokémon aussi facilement? Même les assistant avait cru jusqu'à maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Misdibule mâle!

La professeur Eleanor Blatty avait regardé la scène de loin. Interloquée par les bruit, elle avait jeter un œil hors de son bureau, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une petite scène de ménage entre un Pokémon et son premier dresseur.

Remarquant la femme qui s'était occupé d'elle, la Misdibule se précipita vers elle, tirant sur sa jupe blanche en montrant Oréon.

- Missy Miss Misdibule!!

Un petit rire sortit du gosier de la grande blonde. Elle se pencha pour prendre la petite Pokémon dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers

« Désolée Francis, mais on dirait que Misdibule à finalement choisit son dresseur »

Le regard haineux, le dénommé Francis avança rageusement vers la petite brune, claquant exagérément ses basquet sur le sol, mais voyant que sa nouvelle ennemie ne bronchait pas, il s'arrêta à 1 mètre d'elle pour lui crier dessus.

« Voleuse!

- Même pas vrai, elle ne t'aime même pas! »

Les deux jeunes gens qui rien qu'avec les yeux, se jeter la foudre des cieux.

« Allons, allons » Essaya de calmer un des assistant, mais la Misdibule s'était mis entre eux deux bien avant lui, les crocs de sa chevelure brassant l'air, ses yeux gris fusillant son ancien dresseur qui recula d'un pas suite a cela. Il se reprit bien rapidement, toujours jouant au dur, détournant son regard.

« Pff, de toute façon ce Pokémon est nul, ca sert vraiment a rien les filles! »

La petite créature enragea, Oréon pouffa un petit rire… si il savait ce qu'elle était, il se serait ravisé.

Francis avança d'un pas, le poing brandit devant lui.

« Quoi?! Tu me cherche?!

- Bon, on va arrêter la»

Une main plane et bien manucurée coupa le lien de tension. Le professeur Blatty regarda l'un et l'autre avant d'attribuer une baffe sur le crane du plus jeune.

« Aie! Mais madame, pourquoi moi?!

- Parce que tu es le plus saut des deux. Il faut savoir que la force ne résout pas tout, Francis.

-Tchh »

Les yeux bleus du canon humain baissèrent les défenses du petit. On peu dire qu'en blondasse, on ne pouvait trouver mieux.

« Bien, maintenant, Francis, donne la pokéball de Misdibule à ton amie

- QUOI?! » demanda-t-il indigné « Mais c'est MON Pokémon!

- Peu être, mais plus maintenant! »

La grande blonde commençait a fulminer, ses sourcils froncés s'alliant a merveille avec sa crinière bouclée.

« Tu l'a di toi-même, tu n'aime pas ce Pokémon, si tu ne lui fait pas confiance, ca veut dire que tu n'est pas qualifier pour être son dresseur! Aller donne. »

Baissant les yeux de colère, l'enfant s'exécuta. Mais au moment ou il aller remettre la pokéball a l'adulte, ses yeux s'emplissait peu a peu de larme. Il baissait la tête afin que cela ne se voit pas, mais sa voix le trahissait.

« Mais, et mon premier Pokémon… »

Un doux sourire maternel illumina le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prenait l'objet des mains de l'enfant.

« Tu va a nouveau prendre la pokéball mystère, tu en aura bien un, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors que le gamin boudait en se séchant les larmes d'un revers de manche, Eleanor se tourna vivement vers la petite Sednienne et la Pokémon qui lui serrait la jambe.

« Bien, ma petite, on dirait que Misdibule t'a choisie. »

Disant cela, elle prit la main de la jeune humaine et lui déposa la bale sur la paume. Un petit regard a la Pokémon, qui accrochée a la petite fille la dévorait des yeux de gratitude, la fit sourire maternellement à nouveau.

« Elle t'aime bien on dirait. »

Un dernier regard bleu plongé dans ses iris chocolat…

« Prend en soin. »

… et elle parti.

Francis la suivit, un dernier regard emplit de larme a son ennemie avant de s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire à la suite de la prof.

Silence…

Prenant une bouffée d'air… May soupira, puis Oréon et son nouveau Pokémon en écho.

« Et bien, ta vie m'a l'air très chamboulée, Oréon »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire triste accroché a ses lèvres

« je ne te le fait pas dire… »

Une petite impression de tirrement sur sa robette attira son attention vers le bas. La Misdibule lançait un petit regard timide a sa nouvelle dresseuse. celle-ci la regarda neutrement. Aller t elle la rejeter? Tout comme l'autre veut-rien quelques minutes auparavant?

Mais non, la jeune humaine se pencha, mis ses mains sous les aisselles de la petite créature et la ramena au niveau de son visage.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, petit compagnon »

Un baiser esquimau s'échangea, un coup de foudre passa.


	5. Un mot de l'Auteur

S'il vous plais, envoyez des reviews pour que je continue...

Au moins je saurais que je n'ecris pas cette fic pour rien ;___;

Sinon, la fic pourrais pass de K+ a T... j'aime pas quand c'est soft XD 


End file.
